


The Immortal Game

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>speculation based on spoilers for 6x22</p><p>The prompt was: <br/>Sam: "There's some part of them that... that's keeping them here. Like their remains, or unfinished business."</p><p>Molly: "Unfinished business?"</p><p>Sam: "Yeah. It could be revenge. It could be love, or hate. Whatever it is, they just hold on too tight. Can't let go. So they're trapped. Caught in the same loops. Replaying the same tragedies over and over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal Game

_Bishop to H5. Check._  
Crowley screams as he is consumed by fire, along with his bones. He knows he'll come back, he knows he will, but that doesn't make this hurt any less.

 _Pawn to G6._  
Crowley comes back to himself on the cold hard tiles of his newly reformed Hell. He stands up, dusts off his pants, and walks down the endless hall of souls, smiling.

 _Queen to A5. Check._  
Castiel coughs up a mouthful of blood and looks down at his hands in shock. They're glowing, leaking grace and power and he doesn't know what to do - he's lived for eons and he just doesn't know _anything_ anymore.

 _Knight to B3._  
Dean kneels next to where Castiel has fallen and takes his hands. "Let go, Cas. You have to let it go. It's okay."

 _Queen takes Knight._  
The Wall collapses and Sam screams.  
Dean hears him screaming, but he can't see. It's too bright- it's just too _damn_ bright.  
Castiel stops holding the light in, and lets it consume him.  
Sam stops screaming.

' _Checkmate._ ' Death leans back in his chair and smiles across the chessboard at his Opponent.


End file.
